deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
L*nk
About L*nk is a Rare Character that can be found and recruited through an Event while driving. He is based on Link, the protagonist from the Legend of Zelda franchise. His appearance is a very clear homage to Link right down to the Weapons. L*nk does not speak, instead he simply shouts different variations of "HYAAAA." This includes whenever he attacks with his sword. L*nk can be found under a variety of different names in-game: * L*nk * Lenk * Lonk * Lunk * Lank * Leyenk In the O*P*P lobby, he will always have the name "L@nk". He cannot have this name when encountered on the road, however. If L*nk is recruited his Strength and Fitness will be revealed. L*nk has two inventory slots. One slot will always be taken up by his sword, which can not be dropped. The other slot can however be swapped out and will initially contain a Branch. Encounter Text Upon Encounter Name investigates some loud crashing noises from a crafts store. There is a man dressed in green, smashing pottery with a gigantic sword. The sword clangs against the ground as it slams through each pot, but doesn't bend. After watching this go on for quite awhile, it's clear there is something deeply wrong with this person. Upon Recruitment L*nk picks up a stick and then holds it towards the sky awkwardly. From nowhere, a little tune plays. If Party is Full KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" This means that L*nk thinks the group is too full. Replace someone to make room? Quotes Annoyance (Lowers Group Morale) * "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" * "KYAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!" On The Road * "KYAAA!" * "KYAAAAA!" * "HYAAAA!" * "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" * "HYWAAA!" * "HAAUUUGH!" * "WAUHG?" When Attacking * "KYAAA!" * "KYAAAAA!" * "HYAAAA!" * "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" * "HYWAAA!" Special Abilities While in the party L*nk will begin to find items and upgrade his sword over time. * He will begin with a wooden sword named Take This. * Eventually, he will find a chest containing a Wooden Boomerang. * Next, he will find a new sword called the White Sword, this will replace the wooden one. * Next, he will find a chest containing a Metal Boomerang. * Next, he will find a chest that contains one of two items the player can choose: a Sack of Bombs or a Heart Piece which increases his Vitality. * Finally, he will find a new sword called the M*ster Sword, this will replace the white one. If L*nk's morale gets too low, he will begin to swing his sword around. This will hurt some members of the party, including himself, and boost his morale back up a level. Epilogue "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" L*nk blundered around for the rest of his life, smashing pottery. Trivia * Every item L*nk finds is a reference to similar items that can be found in most Legend of Zelda games. ** The final sword L*nk finds, the 'M*ster Sword', is a parody of the Master Sword a recurring weapon of the Legend of Zelda games. *** The M*ster Sword - much like L*nk - can vary in name and will have one of the following names when encountered (M*ster Sword/Mester Sword/Mister Sword/Moster Sword/Muster Sword/Myster Sword). * When L*nk finds items the title of the text window is "DA NA NA NAAAAAAA!"'' - A reference to the jingle that plays when ''Link opens chests in many of the Legend of Zelda ''games. - Example * The sword spin L*nk does when morale is low is a reference to a recurring skill in ''Legend of Zelda games where Link can charge his sword up and do a powerful spinning attack. * L*nk is repeatedly implied to have some kind of mental illness because he only communicates by shouting. Not only is this a nod to the fact Link is a silent protagonist, it also leads to some comical dialogue between him and survivors while on the road. The shouting itself is also taken from the Legend of Zelda games, where he will shout in a similar fashion while attacking. * The name of L*nk's wooden sword 'Take This' is a nod to the Old Man from the first Legend of Zelda game, who provides Link with a wooden sword and says the famous line "It's dangerous to go alone! Take this!" - Image here. * The two inventory slots (with one being filled by the swords L*nk carries) may be a reference to the fact that in most Legend Of Zelda games he can only use his sword and carry/use one item of choosing. * The fact L*nk starts with a stick is also a reference to the fact that a stick, specifically a Deku Stick as it is known in the Legend Of Zelda series is one of the first items he obtains when starting a new game. He sometimes obtains the Deku Stick before he gets a sword. * In the Console release (Switch, XBOX, PS) he is one of the few Rare Characters that do not have their original sprite color. Category:Characters Category:Rare Characters